startrekfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Star Trek: Wraith
Star Trek: Wraith is the spin off series to Star Trek: Voyager. Plot Its the 24 century and peace has been restored in the Alpha Quadrant as the Federation is restarting exploration with the return of Voyager and the Dominion Wars over, the USS Wraith a Wraith Class vessel is sent to the Gamma Quadrant to explore the sector and gather data on the new sector of the Galaxy under the command of Captain Andrew Yunker. Senior Staff *Commanding officer **Captain Andrew Yunker *Executive Officer **Commander John Martin *Second Officer/Operations Officer **Lieutenant Commander Anthony Williams *Chief Science Officer **Lieutenant Commander Audrey Hunter *Chief Conn/Flight Controller **Lieutenant Commander John Strickler *Chief Tactical/Security Officer **Lieutenant Commander Andrew Baker *Chief Medical Officer **Lieutenant JG Jimmy Russell *Chief Engineer **Lieutenant Commander Keith Rombach Episodes Season 1 1.01 Enter the Gamma Quadrant part 1 The year is 2384 and the Federation has been at peace for over a year since the Dominion Wars the Alliance has never been stronger with the enrollment of the Romulan Star Empire into the Federation, and the defeat of the Borg by the USS Voyager in 2377. But a former enemy has returned to threaten the peace and its up to the crew of the USS Wraith to stop him no matter the cost. 1.02 Enter the Gamma Quadrant part 2 After Commander Hunter is captured by the Cardassians its up to Commander Martin and the crew of the USS Wraith to rescue her, from the once proud Race that is now weaken from Conflicts the Klingon/Cardassian Wars and the Dominion Wars. Gul Dukat who was dead has merged with the Pah'Wraith and will lead his people to the path of enlightment and destroy the Federation but when Commander Martin is onboard the Cardassian Warship and breaks Hunter out with no way off the ship due to the fighter being captured by the Cardassians how will the two get off the Cardassian vessel. 1.03 Survival The Wraith is exploring an uncharted part of the Gamma Quadrant. while on the planet surface Commander Martin and the away team encounter a crashed Dominion Heavy Cruiser that's, when a Cardassian Warship arrives and forces the Wraith to avoid detection can Commander Martin and the team survive or will they be prisoners to an enemy. 1.04 Future Imperfect When Commander Martin wakes up he fines himself on The Wraith and married to Audrey Hunter and with the Rank of Captain and the Federation is at war with Klingon Imperial Empire, and the war isn't going well for the Federation after They captured Worf Martin interrogates Worf and claims that he and him both served onboard the late USS Enterprise that was destroyed in the Battle of Archer IV in 2385, And he needs to fine away to get back to his reality but when Admiral Nechayev fines out and sends a ship to intercept the Shuttle can Martin get back to his own reality or will he be stuck in a Imperfect one. 1.05 Rules of Engagement- When Commander Martin is accused of destroying a Klingon Bird of Prey mistaking it for a Enemy vessel the family of those who were lost onboard the vessel demand that Martin pay with his life, but seeing how he's a Starfleet Officer Captain Yunker has asked for a formal hearing to take place onboard DS9 in the Wardroom to prove to the family of the Klingons that were murdered that it was simple Friendly fire. But with the Klingon Advocate J'mpok is looking for a scapegoat can Captain Yunker and Vice Admiral Kathryn Janeway prove he's innocent or will the Commander be facing death at the hands of the family of those killed on the Bird of Prey. 1.06 Incursion part 1 1.07 Incursion part 2 Season 2 2.01 In the line of Duty 2.02 Aftermath 2.03 Pain 2.04 Need 2.05 The Fifth Race 2.06 Allies Season 3 3.01 No Man's Land 3.02 Misbegotten 3.03 Progney 3.04 The Real World 3.05 Common Ground 3.06 First Strike Season 4 4.01 4.02 4.03 4.04 4.05 4.06 Season 5 5.01 5.02 5.03 5.04 5.05 5.06 5.07 Season 6 6.01 6.02 6.03 6.04 6.05 6.06 6.07 Season 7 7.01 7.02 7.03 7.04 7.05 7.06 7.07